Sack Me
by Alien Altered
Summary: Ever since Sacks was little he wanted to be a cop. He's the guy you want on your side, because he may not be famous or recognised but he is going to make his dreams come true. One day the greasy haired teen, the quiet deputy, may be the competent sheriff.


I felt compelled to write a piece about Sacks (did anyone else know the characters first name is Jerry

I felt compelled to write a piece about Sacks (did anyone else know the characters first name is Jerry?). Bear with me if this sucks. I'm really exhausted, but can't sleep, hence this story.

Ever since Sacks was little he'd wanted to be a cop. He wanted to wear a badge, carry a gun, and protect others. He'd had all this big dreams when he was little, about being the best of the best. He'd save lives constantly, be on every TV station, he'd be famous all over the world. As he verged adolescence, he realised that wasn't going to happen, but that was okay. He didn't need the world-wide fame; a bit of local recognition was all he wanted. So he did everything he had to to rise to the position he was in. It may not be the best of the best, but he was doing what he'd always wanted, he was helping people. Carrying out justice as best as could be achieved in the unjust town of Neptune. He'd witnessed almost as many terrible things happening in the station, as he had on the streets. He saw Lamb, everyone really, turn their backs on the Mars' family. He watched as Keith was fired, watched as Lamb settled into his mentors office. He even witnessed Veronica arriving at the station to report a crime. And although he may not have seen this one, he knew Veronica had been raped, and he knew the new Sheriff had ignored her claims.

Sacks had always been that kid; the one that sat in the back of the room, never raising his hand. He was the kid picked last for sports and group activities. He was the quiet guy no one really got to know. With an alcoholic mother, and a dead-beat dad – no one needed to know anything else. When Sacks had been in high school his long black hair had been loaded with grease, his glasses were nerdy, and he wished he had something to hide behind. That was partly why he kept the moustache – with it he could hide; his face wasn't so obvious. But without it, he felt naked, like when the jocks had daked Sacks at his prom. He hadn't wanted to go anyway, he had no date. But he had, and now he would definitely never forget that night.

He'd grown up. He may be a little quiet, still. But he was better, he had a life, he had friends, he had his famous moustache. Sacks no longer dreams of world-wide fame; not even local recognition. Instead he dreams of ways to make the world better. No longer for everyone, but for those who deserve it, those who have been wronged. Veronica, Keith, Weevil, Duncan, Dick, all the lower-class members of Neptune. He's begun to realise that the people who dreams about helping, are the people Veronica has befriended, he's started to understand that she too shares his dreams. Even though the world has crapped all over her, she's gonna stand there and fight like hell for the rest of the people who don't deserve the crap they're given. Sacks and Veronica have a lot in common; even Keith and Lamb notice it.

Sacks has a frequent desire to punch Lamb. He knows that the Sheriff would easily beat him in a fight – but my god, Lamb deserves a few good swift kicks and fists. Maybe one day, when Lamb is kicked out of office Sacks will give him a goodbye gift. But maybe not because, as much as he's come to hate his boss, he weirdly respects him – just a little.

Sacks is a background guy. He's the one who can play sports, just never does. He's the guy who knows all the answers, just never admits it. He's the one with the biggest, bestest dreams, but he'll take his time making them come true. While everyone is just playing the game, running wildly around, Sacks is that one standing near the back, working out what's best for not only him, but everyone. Sacks is the underestimated, under recognised deputy. He's the guy you'd want on your side. Because he may not be famous or recognised but he is going to make his dreams come true. One day, he'll help those who deserve it. He's risen and will continue to rise, proving all others wrong. And maybe one day the greasy haired teenager, the quiet deputy, may become the competent sheriff – maybe he'll finally get what he deserves, along with everyone else.

Okay, please, don't throw rocks! Sorry, but I'm tired. Forgive me?


End file.
